nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd
James Rolfe (a.k.a The Angry Video Game Nerd) is an internet reviewer of bad video games. His speciality is games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. He was originally known as the Angry Nintendo Nerd, but changed his name in order to increase the variety of games he could review as well as avoid the risk of being sued for copyright infringement. The Nerd, as he is often called, has reviewed games from the first five generations of video gaming. A recurring theme is his extreme dislike of LJN games. Rolfe is currently in the process of filming a full length feature film in which he reviews E.T.: the Extra Terrestrial, considered by many to be the worst video game of all time. The Nerd does not limit himself to games, but he has also reviewed consoles and accessories as well. Reviewed Games These are the games on the Nintendo systems that The Angry Video Game Nerd has reviewed. NES *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''M.C. Kids'' *''Wally Bear and the NO! Gang'' *''Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu'' *''Top Gun'' *''Top Gun: The Second Mission'' *''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' *''Friday the 13th'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Bible Adventures'' *''Bible Buffet'' *''Spiritual Warfare'' *''King of Kings: The Early Years'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six'' *''Silver Surfer'' *''Die Hard'' *''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants'' *''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World'' *''The Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout'' *''Fester's Quest'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Rambo'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary'' *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Batman: Return of the Joker'' *''Deadly Towers'' *''Battletoads'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Drac's Night Out'' *''Sesame Street: Countdown'' *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' *''Milon's Secret Castle'' *''Metal Gear'' *''X-Men'' *''Wolverine'' *''The Terminator'' *''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' *''Mario is Missing!'' *''Mario's Time Machine'' *''The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle'' *''Super Pitfall!'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters'' *''Wayne's World'' *''Castlevania'' *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' *''Little Red Hood'' *''Winter Games'' *''Street Fighter 2010'' *''Hydlide'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Action 52'' *''Cheetahmen II'' *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' *''Day Dreamin' Davey'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Gyromite'' *''Stack-Up'' *''Jaws'' *''Hook'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Barbie'' *''Kid Kool'' *''Nintendo World Championships'' *''6-in-1'' SNES *''Super 3D Noah's Ark'' *''Shaq Fu'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Batman Returns'' *''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' *''Batman Forever'' *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' *''The Adventures of Dr. Franken'' *''The Terminator'' *''T2: The Arcade Game'' *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' *''Mario is Missing!'' *''Mario's Time Machine'' *''Super Godzilla'' *''Wayne's World'' *''Super Castlevania IV'' *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' *''Lester the Unlikely'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues'' ''N64 *Superman 64'' *''Castlevania'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Virtual Boy *''Mario's Tennis'' *''Galactic Pinball'' *''Teleroboxer'' *''Red Alarm'' *''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' *''Panic Bomber'' *''Mario Clash'' *''Nester's Funky Bowling'' *''Virtual League Baseball'' *''Vertical Force'' *''Golf'' *''3D Tetris'' *''Waterworld'' *''Jack Bros.'' (Japanese edition, DVD only) Category:Real people Category:Needs infobox